


Подозреваемый на день

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Ratings: PG, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: Иногда шестое чувство дает сбои, но все-таки бывает полезным.





	

Кею не нравится работать под прикрытием. Он хороший аналитик, может быть, даже один из лучших в агентстве. Но во всем, что отличается от работы с цифровыми следами, километрами кодов и компьютерным железом всех мастей, он признает свою несостоятельность.

Ему даже в школе не удавалось построить отношения с одноклассниками — слишком высокий, слишком язвительный. Рядом не было никого, кто смог бы сгладить его углы.

Кей прижимает пальцы к переносице и закрывает глаза. Кажется, что под веками едкая смесь песка и соли. Он не выходит из крохотной серверной, которую ему выделили для работы, уже четвёртый день. По ночам заглядывает кто-нибудь из семпаев — подкинуть энергетических батончиков и напитков, а заодно позубоскалить. Слишком уж Кей сейчас напоминает айтишника из американских ситкомов.

Дверь открывается, вырывая его из раздумий — Кей успевает только бросить клавиатуру на колени и впериться бездумным взглядом в вытащенный из базы данных кусок кода. В кондиционированном воздухе серверной появляется новая нотка, незнакомая и непривычная. Кей поднимает глаза, щурится от яркого света из коридора и вопросительно хмыкает. Вошедшего не видно — свет за спиной делает его фигуру плоской и чёрной, но Кей уверен — он не знает кто это.

В жизни с плохим зрением есть и сомнительные преимущества — знакомых людей он различает просто по запаху.

Этот человек пахнет полиролью для обуви, альпийской свежестью кондиционера для белья и терпковатым взрослым парфюмом.

— Эм, Цукишима-кун? — с сомнением зовёт его человек и переминается с ноги на ногу.

Кей кивает и подавляет желание побиться головой об клавиатуру на коленях. Пришла работа. Он говорил, что прикрытие системного администратора — самая худшая идея, которую он слышал, но начальство было непреклонно. К системе, замкнутой изнутри нет доступа, кроме как изнутри, а системный администратор всегда имеет к ней допуск.

— У меня беда с компьютером. Соединение есть, а отклика от сервера нет. У меня там последние наработки по проекту и совещание с заказчиками через двадцать минут. Ты не мог бы?

Вопрос повисает в воздухе. Как сотрудник компании Кей не может отказать, но ему очень хочется. Он кивает, быстрым движением ставит пароли и откладывает клавиатуру. Колени противно хрустят, как у старика, когда он выпрямляется. Человек оказывается ниже него на полголовы.

Они выходят в коридор, Кей протирает слезящиеся глаза под очками и наконец понимает кто перед ним. При подготовке к делу его заставили выучить всех сотрудников компании, которые работают в головном офисе. Кей выучил, но сейчас не смог бы отличить родного брата от его подружки — так накладывалась усталость и бессонная ночь за обшариванием банков данных.

— Меня зовут Ямагучи Тадаши, специалист по связям с общественностью, — представляется человек, заметив пристальное внимание Кея. — Мы пару раз сталкивались в столовой…

— Ага, — соглашается зачем-то Кей и пристраивается на шаг позади Ямагучи, чтобы понимать куда тот его ведет.

Ямагучи Тадаши похож на оленя. Он осторожно переступает через разлитый кофе, осматривается по сторонам перед заходом в лифт и смешно морщит нос, когда читает что-то из бесчисленных уведомлений в телефон. Телефон, кстати, не замолкает и это повышает Кею градус раздражения. Ямагучи не навязывает с общением, но его осторожный любопытный взгляд чувствуется как щекотка по всему телу.

— Как давно ты у нас работаешь, Цукишима-кун? — спрашивает он, открывая дверь в кабинет и пропуская Кея вперед. — Мне казалось, что я знаю всех администраторов.

— Я из филиала в Канто. Перевели вот, — пожимает плечами Кей и садится в просторное офисное кресло. — Так что у вас тут?

Он скашивает глаза на оживший от движения мышки монитор и перебирает пальцами воздух возле подлокотника. У Ямагучи Тадаши стоит защита с непривычным интерфейсом на компьютере. Кей, было дело, ломал и более сложные версии, да и в принципе в пароле нет ничего необычного, но что-то внутри обрывается тревожным звоночком. Он не слишком доверяет интуиции, предпочитая четкие и однозначные факты, но совсем сбрасывать со счетов шестое чувство тоже не стоит. Кей знаком с человеком, рабочий процесс которого иначе как кошачьим чутьем не назовешь.

Ямагучи торопливо набирает пароль, снимает блокировку с рабочего стола и клавиатуры и отступает на пару шагов. Кей поддергивает рукава растянутого джемпера, поправляет очки и углубляется в работу.

Он всегда больше доверял машинам, чем людям — простые и понятые отклики, бездушная логика и четкая иерархия системы против людской мешанины противоречивых мнений и неискренних слов.

На компьютере Ямагучи царит хаос — рабочий стол пестрит безымянными заметками, среди программного хлама и сохраненных фотографий Кей не сразу находит вызванный им же терминал. В глазах и так рябит после бессонной ночи за километрами информационных скриптов, а тут еще это. Он старается взять под контроль выражение своего лица, но, судя по потупившемуся взгляду Ямагучи, это не слишком ему удается.

Кей углубляется в работу, перепроверяет последовательно все подключения и, добравшись до ошибки, поворачивается к Ямагучи.

— У вас там подробный наркотрафик между Японией и Китаем? — спрашивает он и подталкивает клавиатуру под дрогнувшие пальцы. — Даже у директора Амано не стоит столько паролей.

Ямагучи краснеет, закусывает губу и вводит пароль, косясь недоверчиво на Кея. У него вибрирует телефон, и Ямагучи дергается — телефонный звонок словно удивляет его самого.

Он не выходит из кабинета, но отходит к самой двери, наблюдая за тем, как переписывает маршрут Кей, и кивая невидимому собеседнику.

— Нет, я не могу сегодня. Мы уже говорили об этом, — твердо говорит он и комкает в пальцах дорогущий галстук. — Нет. Я не могу делать это так часто… — он понижает голос до свистящего шепота, но Кей все равно слышит. — На работе могут заметить…

Он обрывает разговор, когда Кей демонстративно потягивается и отъезжает от стола. Ямагучи улыбается ему несмело, прячет телефон в карман и, перегнувшись через Кея, быстро выводит на экран презентацию какого-то нового продукта. От него пахнет не только полиролью для обуви и дорогим парфюмом — под всем этим слышится запах настоящего человека, запах имбирного пряника и кисло-сладкого соуса. Кей вжимается в кресло, чуть отворачивает голову и чувствует, как обрывается в нем еще одна тревожная нить. У Ямагучи открыт внутренний документ по последней продукции. Который увели из-под носа Кея четыре дня назад.

— Если это все, то я пойду, — сипит Кей и вскакивает со стула почти задевая Ямагучи. — В серверной еще много дел.

Кей добирается до своей серверной в два раза быстрее, чем шел от нее. В нем клокочет странное желание как можно быстрее докопаться до сути. Он подпирает дверь стулом, валится на пол и выводит на монитор запросы за последние сутки. Имя рабочего компьютера Ямагучи светится почти в каждом проекте, информация по которому сливалась в Сеть до официального релиза. Кей запускает поиск по имени компьютера, откидывается на стену и прикрывает глаза. Он нашел… Нашел крота, а значит, можно будет вернуться обратно в агентство. Кей чувствует удовлетворение и непонятную жалость. Словно он недоволен тем, что все это закончилось очень быстро.

На экране высвечивается вся информация по деятельности Ямагучи в выбранный период — количество скачиваний документов с сервера, поисковые запросы в банках данных и ходатайства об увеличении уровня допуска. Кей стягивает данные в отдельный раздел, распечатывает ключевые моменты и набирает боссу короткое сообщение.

***

В агентстве привычная суета и ругань. Кей чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке после заключения в серверной — вокруг слишком много шума, галстук удавкой ощущается на шее, а кожа на щеках горит после тщательного бритья. Перед кабинетом начальства только неудобная низкая скамейка, и у Кея совсем затекают ноги к тому моменту, когда его приглашают войти.

Хозяин компании, маленькой и гордой, как охарактеризовал их руководитель подразделения, уже тут. Кей кивает ему, усаживается у дальнего края стола и переплетает перед собой пальцы в замок. Несколько минут документы рассматриваются в полнейшем молчании, и Кей даже начинает нервничать — там всего три страницы текста, а понятный для понимания вывод и вовсе занимает абзац.

Директор Амано тяжело вздыхает и откидывает всем весом на жалобно скрипящую спинку кресла.

— Это не он, — произносит он чуть невнятно и обращает на Кея тяжелый взгляд. — Ямагучи хороший мальчик, влюбленный в свою работу и нашу компанию. Он бы не сделал такого.

Кей пожимает плечами, смотрит многозначительно на начальника и хмурится. Помогать ему сегодня не собираются, судя по всему.

— Данные говорят сами за себя. Почти семьдесят процентов проектов, к которым он имел какое-либо отношение, сливались в Сеть. Ваша компания понесла убытки и немалые. Именно поэтому вы обратились к нам.

Амано взмахивает рукой, прерывая Кея, как император.

— И он же предложил выход из этой ситуации. Причем выход весьма оригинальный, пусть и немного медленный. В чем смысл тогда?

— Выставить себя в выгодном свете перед вашей компанией, пока гонорар от ваших конкурентов не переведен? — огрызается Кей и достает из прозрачной папки следующий файл. — Я взял на себя смелость проверить его банковские счета. Неплохие накопления, не правда ли?

Амано вглядывается в строчки цифр и шумно выдыхает. Чем-то он напоминает Кею моржа — широкие седые усы, жесткие даже на вид, покатый лоб и блеклые внимательные глаза. Кей подается вперед, опирается локтями на стол и чуть ли не шипит:

— Если вам не нравится, что это он, то чего вы от меня хотите? Все ясно указывает на то, что информацию сливал Ямагучи. Все его запросы и выходы через незащищенные каналы. Все это здесь!

У него прихватывает горло — Кей забивается в кресло и замолкает, а начальник и Амано смотрят на него с удивлением.

— Цукишима-кун, а тебе не кажется, что такие явные доказательства вины подозрительны? — начальник говорит спокойно и ровно, но в глазах читается сочувствие.

Кей кивает согласно, но обреченно, и собирает распечатки обратно в папку. Хороший сервис — понятие, применимое даже в их сфере. И чтобы оставить директора Амано довольным, уже решенное дело растянется на неопределенный срок.

— Последи за этим Ямагучи, Цукишима-кун. Если крот и правда он, то ты быстро это вычислишь.

Кей снова кивает, встает из-за стола и коротко кланяется перед тем, как выйти из кабинета. Ему не нравится, когда люди закрывают глаза на очевидные вещи и отказываются признавать то, что им не нравится. Однако в словах начальника есть своя правда — не всегда то, что лежит на поверхности оказывается тем, что ищешь.

***

Кею кажется, что Ямагучи вот-вот выронит телефон. Он чувствует себя актером нелепой комедии, где смеются после каждой фразы. Ямагучи смотрит на него широко распахнув глаза и во взгляде недоверие пополам с удивлением.

— Ну так как? Хочешь посидеть в баре после работы? — спрашивает он еще раз и перемещается из центра столовой, где он остановил Ямагучи, к свободному столику.

— Тебе кто-то обо мне что-то сказал, Цукишима-кун? — напряженно спрашивает Ямагучи, но послушно присаживается на стул и ставит перед собой стаканчик с кофе.

— Нет, — врет Кей и выискивает в своей тарелке что-нибудь съедобное. — Просто у меня здесь совсем нет друзей, а ты… Но если не хочешь я пойму!

Ему кажется, что позвать симпатичную одноклассницу на свидание в старшей школе было в разы проще, чем уговорить Ямагучи на неформальную встречу. Тот сжимает в руке телефон, косится на индикатор уведомленный и смешно морщит нос раздумывая. Ямагучи похож на оленя из Нары — всем открытый, но оберегающий себя.

— Я… Нет, я не против. Но давай не сегодня? Я уже договорился о встрече и не смогу ее перенести, — Ямагучи почему-то краснее и прячет глаза. — Завтра?

Кей находит аппетитный кусочек рыбы, отправляет ее в рот и согласно кивает. Ямагучи улыбается ему радостно и вскакивает с места, прихватывая кофе.

— Тогда я тебе напишу, да? Дашь свой телефон?

Записывая контакты Ямагучи Кей на секунду чувствует на себе чей-то тяжелый взгляд.

В серверной тихо и прохладно. Кей закутывается в плед, прячет в подмышки замерзающие руки и вглядывается в ползущие по монитору строки. После отказа Ямагучи он решил не возвращаться домой, а остаться в офисе и еще пошерстить банки данных на похожие случаи. Однако раз за разом ему попадается лишь одно — подтверждение того, что крот именно Ямагучи и никто другой. Кей раздосадовано прикусывает губу. Он вспоминает темный румянец, заливающий щеки и обкусаны ноготь на большом пальце, влажные темные глаза напоминающие оленьи и тихий неразборчивый шепот в телефонную трубку.

Поисковая программа заливается писком, привлекая внимание Кея. Выгрузка с сервера данных о последнем проекте в, он бросил взгляд на часы, половину одиннадцатого вечера. Источик запроса — Ямагучи Тадаши.

— Твою мать, — шепотом ругается Кей и запускает алгоритм записи действий.

Ямагучи говорил, что договорился сегодня с кем-то встретиться, а значит на работе его быть не должно. Кей подбирает к пола разворошенную сумку, укладывает в нее рабочий ноутбук и выдвигается к выходу. По пути ему никто не встречается, а сонный охранник в здании не припоминает, чтобы кто-то из сотрудников возвращался.

Кей снова чувствует как внутри что-то дергается и спешит к стеклянным дверям выхода.

На следующий день он ставит программу записи на сутки. Ямагучи переминается в холле, прощается с коллегами и перекидывается шуточками, но при виде Кея замолкает и тушуется. Выглядит как школьник, неожиданно для себя решает Кей и отводит взгляд. Ему почему-то неловко от того, сколько он думает о Ямагучи в последнее время.

Они находят приличный бар всего в паре кварталов от офиса и, усевшись за свободный столик нескольк минут молча изучаю меню.

— Почему ты позвал меня выпить? — спрашивает Ямагучи под его прикритием.

Кей чувствует как в горле встает тяжелый комок и несколько раз сглатывает, стараясь не думать как жалко он при этом выглядит.

— Не знаю на самом деле. Ты показался мне интересным? — Кей бьет на угад, используя обтекаемые фразы и такой ответ явно не устраивает Ямагучи.

— Ты видел меня всего один раз. Так почему я попал в поле твоего зрения? — настаивает он и даже вибрирующий телефон не отвлекает его.

— Мне интересно, что в голове у человека с такой защитой на рабочем компьютере — почти правду говорит Кей и пристально всматривается в показвшего лицо Ямагучи. — А почему ты согласился?

Ямагучи мнется с минуту, делает глубокий вдох и признается, глядя прямо в глаза Кею:

— Потому что ты полностью в моем вкусе, Цукишима-кун.

Кей опускает лицо и подавляет желание спрятать его в ладонях. Информация для размшления — Ямагучи Тадаши по всей видимости гей.

Вечер проходит довольно непринужденно. Они оба делают вид, что признания Ямагучи не было и под конец Кей ловит себя на мысли, что общение с ним не доставляет неудобств. Ямагучи будто бы понимает его с полуслова, перехватывает диалог в нужных местах и даже в тему смеется над техническими шуточками. Кей чувствует как тревожный комок в нем истаивает понемногу и старается улыбаться искренне. Может быть прав был директор Амано? Ямагучи просто не тот человек, который мог бы вредить любимой работе.

Программа записала очередное скачивание. Кей всматривается привычные строки скрипта, отсеивая шелуху и щурится в раздражении. Купившись на степень защиты Ямагучи он даже не предположил варианта, который видит сейчас. Несмотря на все ухищрения с рабочей машины Ямагучи кто-то скачивает данные. Ювелирно и по чуть-чуть, подстраиваясь под его рабочий график. Однако вчера что-то пошло не так.

Кей записывает данные, прячет ноутбук между стойками серверов и торопливо набирает сообщение начальнику. Шестое чувство, которому он не слонен доверять тащит его в кабинет Ямагучи.

Тот встречает его у самой двери, хватает за отворот рукава и тащит за собой к крохотному холлу. К уху прижат телефон и Ямагучи напряженно вслушивается во что-то, знаками убеждая Кея присесть.

— Слушай, я знаю, что обещал помочь тебе вчера. У меня не получилось, да. Я не смог вернуться на работу, — Ямагучи вздыхает и старается говорить еще тише. — Знаю, что ты ждал. Прости! Я обязательно найду, чем компенсировать.

Паззл в голове Кея продолжает выстраиваться даже после того, как Ямагучи заканчивает разговор. Он выглядит напряженным и въерошенным и Кею почему-то хочется приласкать его и успокоить. Но он не может… Пока. Пока ни в чем не убедился.

Он хватает Ямагучи за манжету рубашки и тянет на себя, заставляя сесть рядом.

— Ты встречаешься с кем-то с работы? — спрашивает он в лоб и старается не покраснеть также, как это делает Ямагучи. — Ответь.

— Какое тебе дело? — огрызается тот и пытается вытащить рубашку из плена судорожно сжатых пальцев Кея.

— Сначала ответь ты, а потом я, — Кей упрямится и не сводит глаз с лица Ямагучи.

— Ну… Да. Это мой напарник. Ты его не видел наверное, Тоши в последнее время в разъездах и в офисе бывает поздно. А что?

Кей достает телефон, отправляет в агентство еще один запрос и глубоко вдыхает.

— Почему у тебя такая защита на компе?

Наверное что-то сейчас в его лице есть такое, что в этот раз Ямагучи отвечает без промедлений:

— На прошлой работе мой коллега спер у меня проект. Точнее идею. У нас бы общий открытый банк данных и все видели работу друг друга. Я так больше не хочу… — Ямагучи прикусывает губу и вскидывае глаза на Кея. — Доволен?

— Пока нет, — признается ему Кей и делает глубокий вдох. — Есть подозрение, что тебя подставляют. Но сначала я должен все проверить. Ты все скоро узнаешь.

Он говорит и морщится от того, насколько дешево и шаблонно щвучит эта фраза. Как из плохого детектива, которые они так любили с братом в детстве.

— Но тебе это не понравится, — заканчивает Кей и поднимается, напоследок сжав пальцы Ямагучи в ладони.

***

Хикару Тоширо задерживают по подозрению в промышленном шпионаже два дня спустя. Кей присутствует при аресте как сотрудник агентства, а не как системный администратор и поэтому старается не смотреть на Ямагучи. Тот выглядит так, будто вот-вот расплачется и только собственное упрямство удерживает его. Кей кивает ему официально, коротко кланяется директору Амане и уходит вместе с полицией. Спиной он чувствует пристальный взгляд Ямагучи, но сил повернуться и объясниться в нем сейчас нет.

Вечером ему приходит сообщение.

«Кофе?

— Я думал ты не захочешь со мной разговаривать

— Ты должен мне объяснение…

— Вполне возможно. Директор тебе ничего не рассказал?

— Рассказал, но я хочу послушать тебя.

— Почему? Он же наверняка рассказал тебе, что первым подозреваемым был ты?

— Потому что ты в моем вкусе… и, кажется, нравишься мне»

Кей представляет как Ямагучи закусыват губу и краснееет, набирая сообщение. Предствляет его ласковые глаза и по-оленьи сморщенный нос. В груди сладко и непривычно ноет, но Кей улыбается.

Иногда шестое чувство дает сбои, но все-таки бывает полезным.


End file.
